


Flurry

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Brave (2012), Disney Animated Fandoms, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat wasn't Elsa's friend, and apparently it wasn't Merida's either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flurry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash February](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash+february), for [100 Women](http://100-women.livejournal.com/), prompt "afternoon", and for [Porn Battle XV](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/index.html), prompt "Elsa/Merida - summer".

“Urgh, this is _torture_ ,” Merida moaned dramatically, heels of her hands pressed down over her eyes. She was sprawled on grass that had only a month ago been a lush green, but was now brown and patchy, the dirt beneath so fine and dry it moved like dust.

She’d shed her clothing piece by piece in the hours since the sun had begun to rise high in the sky, and now in the stagnant and overbearing heat of the afternoon she was wearing only her undergarments, bare-chested and bare-legged, red hair spiralling out around her.

It was all rather distracting.

Elsa didn’t much care for the heat herself. It made her feel slow and addled, groggy and frustrated, pale skin threatening to burn under even the weakest of summer skies. Fortunately her powers were never more a gift than they were on hot days, when a gust of cold wind or a shower of ice and sleet could help lower her body temperature and keep her mind sharp.

Well, her powers could help to an extent, but it seemed having Merida lying half-naked before her was enough to undo her concentration all over again.

“I’m Scottish, I’m not made for this heat,” Merida was muttering, and Elsa couldn’t help a smile, shifting closer, knee pressed to Merida’s hip.

“You know, I’d be more than happy to help you,” she said almost conversationally, tilting her head coyly so her braid slid over her shoulder. “All you have to do is _yield_.”

Merida’s eyes narrowed at her, studying her intently, before huffing out a long breath and wrinkling her nose. “Och, fine, you cheat,” she groused, but Elsa could hear the laughter behind the exasperation. “Ice powers are better than archery - you win!”

Elsa’s grin spread wider, and the temptation was there to gloat, but she was a woman of her word, already twisting her hands together in the air, a blue-white spark growing between them. When her fingers fanned open, the spark expanded, a tiny explosion glittering within her palms, snow spreading around them in a light fog.

The snow shimmered for a moment, twisting on currents created by Elsa’s fingers, and then it began to fall, soft and slow. The blistering heat of the summer attacked almost instantly, the flakes turning to droplets of moisture before they could reach their destination, but Merida groaned throatily as the miniature shower kissed down upon her, head tilting back to allow beads of water to roll down her throat, down her exposed breasts.

“C’mere and _touch_ me,” Merida growled, eyes sparkling, and Elsa was folding herself over Merida’s sprawled form in an instant. Legs tangling together, lips meeting in a messy and slow kiss as Elsa’s hands began to roam, thumbs sliding up the sides of Merida’s neck, squeezing her shoulders, stroking along the lines of her waist.

The sun still beat down on them, the shade from the trees doing little to dispel the cloying heat, but Merida’s skin began to cool beneath her touch to something more comfortable, and if Merida may have shivered, Elsa already knew it wasn’t because of her ice. It was the _connection_ between them, the desire, the strength of it still surprising Elsa. Surprised that she could have this, that it could belong to her, bonded with this beautiful, fiery girl, this princess who smiled and laughed and ranted and crowed and loved with equal passion.

The kiss had started lazily, the summer humidity too strong for more than the most leisurely of movements, but it began to grow more insistent, more hungry. Merida’s tongue licked along her teeth, fingernails biting into Elsa’s hips as she undulated beneath her. Elsa shifted on her knees, shuffling back slowly as she kissed her way down Merida’s jaw, her neck, her chest, mouth teasing peaked nipples, and hands moving over skin all the while, drawing out the discomfort of the heat. Her fingers curled into the fabric of Merida’s underwear, carefully drew it down her toned legs, sighing at the way Merida’s thighs fell open for her instinctively.

She brushed her lips along the hollow of Merida’s hip, auburn curls tickling her chin, feeling Merida’s fingers stroking through her hair. Merida was already flushed and wet, waiting for her, and Elsa inhaled the scent of sex there, the scent of _want_ , before lowering her lips to Merida’s folds.

Merida had once told her that although she may be able to cool the temperature of her hands, Elsa’s mouth always remained wonderfully warm.

Elsa buried her face there, tongue lapping over the swollen lines of Merida’s labia, nosing at her hair, hands wrapped around the back of Merida’s thighs. She loved the noises Merida made for her, the rumbling insistence for more, the sweeter sounds of contentment. Elsa was always happiest taking her time here, and this afternoon was no different, making love to Merida’s cunt, licking all over and inside until Merida was mewling softly. Hands tugged at Elsa’s hair until it pulled free from its braid, tumbling around her face, framing her vision with white.

Her rhythm remained as lethargic and steady as the oppressive warmth demanded, but Elsa’s movements grew stronger, more forceful. Running her tongue across the same spots over and over just to feel Merida squirm, fingers digging into Merida’s inner thighs. Letting her mouth grow soft as she kissed lower, making her lips firmer as she rubbed them against Merida’s clit, and the sensation of Merida losing it beneath her never failed to make Elsa breathless. Listening to Merida’s cry echoing across the forest, feeling the throb of heat, Merida’s cunt slick with her pleasure, and Elsa pulled back slowly, licking her lips and gripping Merida’s knees.

Merida was staring up at her, eyes _burning_ , and Elsa allowed herself to be roughly tugged down, Merida chasing her own taste across Elsa’s mouth. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, and Elsa smiled against Merida’s lips, sun still scorching overhead. But the real heat was Merida and the contentment she inspired in Elsa’s heart, a fire that never burned but warmed her all the same.


End file.
